Andrew's Lullaby
by 19nonnahs93
Summary: Based off of the creepy fic idea that Barbara and Kerry suggested in Episode 100 of the Internet Box. I'm sorry in advance, I couldn't resist writing this. Horror/Suspense? Maybe?


**Andrew's Lullaby**

_Disclaimer: Dont own IB or members. Blah Blah Blah. Do I really need to write this?_

* * *

Outside was growing dark, as Dylon headed up to his room. It was seven in the evening and he was exhausted from a long day of podcast recording and schooling – even though he never really went to school, but his homework was tiring. He entered his room and gasped before he ran to the window and threw it open. The air conditioning had been off in his house as it was rather cool outside but having the sun heating his room all day, had caused it to become extremely stuffy.

Dylon took in a deep breath, enjoying the sweet smells of autumn in the air, before turning back to his room and heading to his dresser. He opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and headed out into the hallway and towards the bathroom to take a shower.

After his shower, he headed back into his room and flopped down on his head. He looked at the digital alarm clock on his end table. It told him it was only 7:30, it was still a little too early for him to go to sleep, so Dylon decided to play some Pokemon for a while. He was working his way through a Nuzlocke Challenge in Pokemon White. He had recently lost a fair amount of Pokemon during the recording of the podcast, something he was still a little miffed about, but he was determined to see this challenge through. The last thing he remembered was fighting Woobat before he fell asleep.

Dylon woke with a start. He wasn't sure what had startled him but he was awake. He rolled over onto his back and felt something beneath him. He groaned as he arched his back and pulled out a now dead Nintendo 3DS. He sighed knowing that any progress he may have made before falling asleep was gone. He closed the DS and placed it on the end table before sliding under his blankets and closing his eyes.

As he lay there, it felt as though his senses were in overdrive. He felt uncomfortable like every little sound was a boogie monster. Dylon was young but he had long since grown out of cowering from imaginary ghoulies under his blankets. Even so, despite he newfound confidence in his adult manliness, he still gripped his blankets a little tighter and looked over his shoulder to make sure his closet was closed. It was, which made him huff at his ridiculousness. He closed his eyes and got comfortable again, however he still felt uncomfortable; his skin was covered in a prickling sensation that he wanted to pass off as just paranoia but he couldn't seem to shake it.

Dylon opened his eyes and stared at the wall for a moment. He was about to close them again but he saw something move at his window. He started and snapped his eyes onto his window. He stared waiting for another movement to prove he hadn't imagined it, but hoping that he had. It felt like minutes of nothing but still silence, and eventually Dylon blinked slowly as he tried to calm himself down. He opened his eyes only to jump and snap them shut again. He breathed took quick breaths, his heart racing. He was crazy, there was no other way to explain it. He was crazy or tired, why else would he have seen Hypno at his window? He opened his eyes again but saw nothing. Dylon was now convinced he was completely exhausted for he was hallucinating. Pokemon weren't real.

He blinked and was startled by the image of Hypno at his window again, but as Dylon stared wide-eyed, he realized it wasn't Hypno. It was…

"Andrew?" he said, in a barely audible whisper. He couldn't grasp what was happening. Why was Andrew dressed up like Hypno and standing outside his bedroom window? This didn't make any sense.

Andrew stared unblinking at Dylon with calm wide eyes, his face void of expression. Dylon had no idea what to do, so he just stared back. Slowly, Andrew brought his hand to his face and pressed a single finger to his lips.

"Shh." The noise, though extremely quiet and short, seemed amplify and draw itself out in the silence. Dylon closed his eyes and brought his hands to his chest, clinging to his blankets like a terrified child. He wanted to run, to get out of his room, go anywhere but his room. But he couldn't, completely immobilized by fear; he stayed in his bed, silently begging for this to all stop, for him to wake up. This was all a dream it had to be.

The silence seemed to drag, as he heard no more noise from his window. Though terrified, Dylon opened one of his eyes and peaked at the window, but saw it to be empty. He wanted to believe he had imagined all of what he'd seen, but he knew he couldn't, it had been too real. He heard a creak from behind him and shut his eyes tight again, his breathing picking up again. He listened to the creaks of feet on his foot as they drew closer before stopping. Silence and Dylon's erratic breathing seemed to the only things to fill the air.

Than Dylon felt his bed dip behind him a warm weight draw closer to his back. A tear broke free from his eyelids and slid down his cheek, it was official, he was completely freak out. He felt Andrew's breath on his neck as he drew closer.

"Oh little children, please don't cry. Hypno wouldn't hurt a fly" Andrew whispered softly. Dylon tensed, it felt like a horror movie, why was this happening. Andrew sang the next lines, and as he did, Dylon felt the chill of cold metal on the exposed skin of his wrist. Did Andrew have a knife?

"Oh little children, please don't squirm. These ropes, I know will hold you firm." Dylon felt the cold metal slide down his arm towards his elbow. Dylon tried to focus on the metal object more than the song that Andrew was singing. It was clearly metal but it felt to round to be a knife. As it reached his elbow, Andrew pulled the object away. This terrified Dylon more, at least when it was on his arm, he knew where it was.

Andrew continued to sing his song, and soon Dylon felt the cold metal again, this time against the back of his neck. A quiet whimper escaped Dylon's lips as Andrew moved it slowly across his neck towards the front.

"Do not wail, and do not weep. It's time for you to go to sleep." Andrew sang softly, drawing a bit closer to Dylon's ear. He could now feel the metal against his throat.

"Little children, you were not clever. Now you'll stay with me forever." On the final note, Andrew brought his hand back quickly across Dylon's neck.

Dylon jumped and fell right out of his bed, wrapping his hands around his throat. He lay on his floor tangled in sheets. He started wide-eyed as he gasped for air, too terrified to remove his hands from his neck. As his breathing slowed, he pulled his hands back and saw them bare. He pressed them against his throat again before removing them quickly still they came back bare. He slowly sat up, rubbing his hands along his arms and back of his neck; he was slick with cold sweat. It had been a dream. He was thankful it had only been a dream but he wish he hadn't had the dream at all. He detangled himself from his blankets and stood up. He reached forward and pulled his blankets back onto his bed. A loud clank caused the already jumpy Dylon to startle. He looked down to see what had made the sound, and there on the ground was a metal circular pendant attached to a chain.


End file.
